Samantha's Valentine
by Evil coupler
Summary: Chapter 9 & 10 is up! The last part of Samantha and her Valentine's decisive Robattle. Reading chapters before 7 before reading this one is recommended if you haven't read the story. Trust me, it will make the suprise so much more sweeter. RR please.
1. Shock

Evil coupler: I'm outta the cupboard and back, with another story. After…half a year (that cupboard was so dark and comfy…) Anyway, enjoy, MWHAHAHA!   
  
---  
  
Samantha's Valentine  
  
Chapter 1- Shock  
  
~~~  
  
8:00p.m. marked the beginning of another brand new day.  
  
One that Samantha was dreading for the past week because today was St. Valentine 's Day.  
  
She had been anticipating this day to be the same as all the rest and slightly worse. Because couples would be everywhere- it her face now, especially with Erika and Belmont and all those darn guys drooling over Karin crawlin' around. She cringed as she thought about them.  
  
Worst of all, today, would be the day where everyone would feel too lovey-dovey to even ro-battle- including Sypke and Sloan. Nothing annoyed her most then not being able to pick on anyone to ro-bottle and defeat! So without her gang in top-shape and no-one to bother or annoy meant a whole day of boredom.   
  
And of course some little prick would have the nerve to send her a joke-valentine's card. If only she could hunt them down and smash their little heads in.  
  
The more Samantha thought about it, the more she chewed her bed covers, biting at them in frustration.  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEPPP!   
  
"ARGH!" She sat bolt up in bed, glaring at the alarm clock before punching it into the wall. It abruptly stopped ringing, broke in 3 and clattered noisily on the floor.   
  
Feeling a little better, Samantha activated Peppercat from her sleep, got changed and went downstairs for breakfast.   
  
At the breakfast table, Nanny read out a long, long list of things her mother had left for her to do while she was at work. Samantha groaned inwardly as the old woman finished reading it all out.   
  
"…and an hour of ballet- your mother said to do at least 40 pirouettes. And you have a Valentine's card!"  
  
"Huh?" she looked up from her toast to a pink, perfumed envelope in Peppercat's hand.   
  
"Throw it away!"  
  
"What?" The old woman's face fell, "don't you want to at least know who it's from?"  
  
"No."   
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"   
  
Before she could say anything else, the phone rang.  
  
"Oh, I'll get that." Nanny said, picking up the receiver. "Hello, who's speaking?…oh! Hello…Yes she's here". "Samantha dear, it's for you."  
  
She handed the phone to her.  
  
"Hello?!" she said, her voice tinged with annoyance.   
  
"It's me Samantha".   
  
"Oh, what do you want?" she asked, recognizing the voice.   
  
"Did you receive my Valentine card?"  
  
"What?! You sent it?" Samantha felt her face turn comically blue. This was one sick joke!  
  
"Oh you did! I hope you like it. See you later today. ^_^ *kiss-kiss*"   
  
The phone went dead in her hand as she stared at the pink envelope.   
  
No way.  
  
No way, no way, NO WAY! It couldn't be from them!  
  
With a mixture of tingling dread and disbelief she tore open the pink paper and pulled out a very elegant, beautifully decorated pink and blue card.   
  
Yuck…it looked cute (too cute) with pink bunnies and love hearts on the front with the shining words "I LOVE YOU" pasted in magenta all over it.   
  
She opened the card, inside it read-  
  
"Dear Samantha- the one girl I choose to love.  
  
I've been wanting to tell you how much I admire you for some time now, ever since the days we begun hanging together. Today is the perfect day to finally express how I feel. Please listen and give me a chance.   
  
A lot of people don't see the wonderful person that you are inside but I've looked deeper and begun to fall in love with that person- you.   
  
You're so tough, brave and everything I'd like to be more of. I hope in time you'll feel the same. I want you to know- I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me back.   
  
With lots of love,  
  
- From the one who loves you most…."  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"   
  
Samantha screamed loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"Boss!? What is it?" asked Peppercat, alarmed.  
  
But before she could get a reply, Samantha had already ran out the house.   
  
---  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
Samantha: I. WILL. KILL. YOU.  
  
Evil coupler: Heheh! I'ld like to see you try.  
  
Samantha: Why you! *Shouts out a war cry and runs towards E C*  
  
Evil coupler: Please read and Review before I die, thanks! 


	2. Run, Sammy, run!

Hey-hey! I'm back...first thanks to the reviewers so far..  
  
Nekoian- Thanks for reviewin' I'll make Chapter 3 pretty lengthy for you. What I have in mind is quite long ~_^  
  
mad-man- MWAHAHA! I like your ideas + if you carry on reading you'll be in for a shock. Hope you like it.  
  
---  
  
Samantha's Valentine  
  
Chapter 2- Run, Sammy, run!  
  
~~~  
  
(First person- Samantha's Point of View)  
  
I run out the house, faster then hell, like some headless chicken on fire.  
  
Where to?  
  
Who knows and I don't care! Just somewhere away from this strange-strange situation.   
  
"This is too freaky!" I cry out to myself, who cares if someone hears me? "It can't be real, ARGH! There must be something around here I can punch."  
  
Frantically, turning round, I see a group of little brats and an old granny backing away. I give them a killer glare and they all run for it.   
  
Those cowards, heheh.   
  
The nearest thing to me is the wall, so I run up and  
  
-ouch-  
  
..punch it.  
  
But despite the pain I keep punching till all my frustration is gone.  
  
I can't let anyone else know about this otherwise my whole reputation will be ruined! This would be worse then the whole school finding out my mom forcing me to do ballet!   
  
"Hey Boss!"   
  
Oh great. I recognise the familiar voice- Sloan, just what I need.  
  
"What is it?!" I spin round, half yelling, wanting to frighten the hell outta someone. "Gack!" Suddenly I stop dead and feel my forehead go blue.  
  
The brats behide Sloan give me a puzzled look. All of them- Sypke, Ikki, Erika, Belmont, Koji, Karin, Rintaro and Nathan. Belmont has an arm wrapped round Erika and Koji is in a similar position with Karin. Yuck! Just what I expected. I oughtta get a shotgun and shoot down all those luvey-dovey birds, haha!  
  
"What's wrong?" Sypke asks, walking closer. "Are you okay Boss?".  
  
I jab a finger at him, point to all the others and screech out in a half-demented kinda way "STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU".   
  
Everyone just looks  
  
…confused.   
  
Not scared.   
  
So, I glare and grit my teeth at them until they back away too. The look on their faces is just priceless! They back away a little more giving me room to smirk in self satisfaction and walk away…  
  
---  
  
Home, "sweet", home.   
  
"Boss?" Peppercat hovers over me, "What's wrong?"  
  
"That." I point to the card on the table "haven't you read it?"   
  
I watch as Peppercat picks it up and reads it.   
  
"Ree-owwW." she half screeches like a scared cat. I can see her twitching and sweat-dropping a little. "What. Is this a joke boss?"  
  
I shake my head "Wish it was. Good job it's –only- a card." *Sigh* Slumped against the dining room wall I sink onto the floor.   
  
WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!   
  
"Err...boss…" She begins "there's more then-"  
  
But just then, Nanny walks in trying to suppress a teasing grin and interrupts us.   
  
"Oh Samantha, there you are." Nanny smiles a little too happily. "You ran out before I could mention your Valentine also sent you this bouquet."   
  
WHAT?  
  
She points to the table and there- just when I thought things couldn't get any worse was a HUGE (and I MEAN HUGE!) bunch of flowers- pink and red carnations, red, yellow and cream roses, pink and white lily's and glittering decorations sparkling all over the place in the colour I hate the most- PINK.   
  
So many shades of pink!   
  
And the smell. The overwhelming scent is enough to knock out a skunk.   
  
There in the middle is a large red heart-shaped piece of card with writing on. I don't wanna read it but- too late, Nanny reads it for me-  
  
"Dear Samantha,  
  
I love you.  
  
I hope you will always remember that every time you look at these flowers.   
  
And some day- by the time these flowers wilt away, you'll love me too.  
  
With lots of Love..."  
  
Almost fainting in horror, I sink to the floor again.   
  
"...there were so many flowers; I had to put them into five vases." Nanny half giggles, "My, aren't you popular."   
  
Peppercat clearly doesn't find it funny.   
  
Can they be serious?! They better not be! Otherwise I'll sent Peppercat on them no matter how much they may like me. That'll teach 'em.   
  
I gotta nip this in the bud before it grows any larger.  
  
You want me, Valentine? Well you've got me...heheh. I'll give you such a huge dose, it'll make you choke and die..   
  
---  
  
End of this part.   
  
Anyway…more to come soon when reviews hit 10. Mwahaha… 


	3. Just thinking of you

Wow…what a wonderful bunch of reviews! *Gives reviewers Peppercat-shaped candy*  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Queen of fire and chaos- Thanks for reviewing, your e-mails and support! *Gives you extra candy* Here's the long awaited chapter 3. I tried to make it as long as possible for you.   
  
Nekoian- Ah, yes…Peppercat. I knew something was missing *adds her into Chpaters 1 +2*. Thanks for the reminder.   
  
msm007- You'll know around the 6th chapter + but this story hasn't all been made yet so it might change. I want to keep you all in suspense for as long as possible. HAHAHA!  
  
Warior- Wouldn't you like to know, heheh..  
  
Samantha- Hehe..I think I'll enjoy keeping you in suspence ^_^ You'll find out soon enough. I'll TRY adn make chapters a lil' longer, it's just that my chapter/story plans split the whole plot into different litle sections so there's only so much I can type into it.   
  
Forever Again- Hmmm...oh yeah..she DOES like pink. *Hits herself* Anyway I needed a "romantic" colour that Samantha wouldn't like so I chose pink. Thanks for pointing that out.   
  
Nico2- Thanks for the last review I just needed!   
  
Belmont- Will you go out with me? ;p Kiddin'  
  
---  
  
Samantha's Valentine  
  
Chapter 3- Just thinking of you  
  
~~~  
  
(Scene: The bedroom of Samantha's Valentine. POV of the Valentine. "You" refers to Samantha.)  
  
Curtains stir silently in the breeze, drifting in and out of my bedroom. I close the windows shut and walk back to by original place.   
  
*Sigh*   
  
I stretch out on my front in bed smiling at a whole bunch of pictures of you. They're all splayed out onto my pillow and headboard, filling in almost every available space.   
  
A slender finger runs down the side of my favourite photo. It's a picture of your face Samantha. And it's grinning back at me in that cool, sly way of yours. I grin back trying to mimic your expression and look into those fiery eyes. Why can't people see that you are beautiful?   
  
Passionate?  
  
Strong?  
  
Confident?  
  
Funny?  
  
Cute?  
  
Or just plain wonderful?  
  
I place the photo carefully back into it's own space on my table then randomly pick up another picture.   
  
You're angry and chasing after a bunch of poor scared little kids.  
  
Haha, you look kind of funny and cute in this one, so comical. This photo always makes me laugh.   
  
I pick up another photo- one which is in the centre of my headboard. It's a rare snapshot.   
  
You're in a kimono at a new year's party we once went to. There you are near the end of row genuinely smiling with your hair piled in a neat bun o your head. You really do look beautiful, dropping your tough-girl façade to join in with the new-year spirit.   
  
And this one…is of you ballet dancing. I asked very nicely to your Nanny after the International ro-battle match if I could keep that photo.  
  
Do you know how many pictures I have of you?   
  
Over a hundred!  
  
But that's still not enough.  
  
I sigh again, wishing the real thing- YOU were here with me.   
  
DO you know how I got these pictures?  
  
When I was around at Erika's house I took some from her old draft editions of school newspapers. She's a pretty good photographer as she's captured the best, worst, funniest and most sombre moments of you. So many expressions...  
  
I take a key out from it's hiding place under my pillow then unlock one of the doors connected to my room. It's dark and dimly moonlit so I flick on the light switch.   
  
This place is special.   
  
It's meant to be a closet for old clothes, shoes and books but I've made this into some place very special through hours of decorating it.   
  
Every space of it is filled with a picture of you.   
  
Yes, that's how obsessed I am.  
  
---  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
*Rip, tear, scrunch*  
  
Samantha threw the screwed ball of paper over her shoulder and tossed it with great accuracy into the waste paper basket across the room. It almost went it until Peppercat tipped the basket slightly so it would fall straight inside.   
  
"Boss…?" Peppercat asked with concern, "Don't you need to sleep now? It's getting late."  
  
"NO!" Samantha carried on scribbling. Coming up with a plan to get rid of this pesky valentine was harder then she fought. Normally, most her problems would be to do with winning ro-battles or keeping up her tough reputation. Those could be solved with violence! But not this time…  
  
This was totally different and she just couldn't figure out how to deal with it. It was driving her nuts.   
  
"ARGH!"   
  
This time she tore the paper up with her teeth.  
  
Peppercat backed away slightly. It was a rather scary sight to see.   
  
"ARGH!! THIS IS USELESS."  
  
She picked up her pencil as if she were using a carving knife and began repeatedly stabbing the paper ball over and over and over again.   
  
Just then the door opened.   
  
"Samantha." A soft but firm voice called.  
  
She let go of the pencil and leapt back a few feet into the wall. What is SHE doing here now? Is she here to scold me for…being up so late? Not finishing my daily chores? Making all that racket?   
  
"MOM?"  
  
"Samantha." Her mother said again. The repetition of her name made her feel uneasy.   
  
"Ye-yes-yes?"   
  
Her face was as stern as usual and half hidden by shadow. In her left hand she lifted up the pink valentine's card and red heart-shaped card (slightly splattered with mayonnaise when Samantha had thrown them in the trash).   
  
"This."  
  
Samantha was almost visibly trembling. Oh no, SHE KNOWS! DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!   
  
"Samantha…why didn't you ever tell me of this before? And why did you make nanny promise not to tell me?"  
  
"Because…err.."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to hide secrets from me."  
  
"Ma!"  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I- I didn't want to but it's just all too weird!"  
  
"Weird?" Her mother pulled a face then smiled sweetly. "This is inevitable!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, I just knew one day someone would notice the sweet charms of my Sammy!" she sighed.  
  
"Rwoow?" Peppercat tilted her head in a confused way. She didn't expect this.   
  
"Oh Sammy!" her mom gushed and gave her a tight hug, "What a perfect suitor!"  
  
"WHA? WHAT?" Samantha stammered, "But mom, don't you find it a little weird?"  
  
"Oh no- hush dear, not at all!" her mother replied hugging her tighter, "You two will make such a perfect couple."  
  
Peppercat nearly fainted from shock. This was TOO TOO weird.   
  
"Help…me" Samantha twitched.   
  
---  
  
Back at a certain someone's house-  
  
*Yawn* 1:20a.m. I really should be sleeping, you're properly already tucked up in bed.  
  
On the back of a picture of you smiling I write- "I'll always love you! Wherever this picture of your smile goes, my love will go."   
  
I walk out of my closet- or shrine to you and walk towards the window.   
  
I open the it with one hand and look out into the clear, warm, starry night. The full moon and stars, sparkling with their light, illuminate the sky around them in glossy shades of white and blue.   
  
A breeze rustles my spiky bangs cooling my face and softly touching my cheek. With eyes half closed, smiling, I sigh. My other arm, with your photo and message in hand, extends outwards towards a column of wind passing by.  
  
As it picks up enough speed to carry your picture away I let go and watch it, with your smiling face on, pirouette then glide away towards the heart of Riverview.   
  
What a beautiful night. I slowly close my eyes and sigh wishing someone was beside me- you.  
  
One day we'll share moments like these together, Samantha. Please, take me seriously. Let all those tokens of my affection have some effect on you. I've meant all those things I've said so far.   
  
I mean everything I say and I don't care if you don't believe me or don't –want- to believe me. I'll make you see how much I love you in the end.   
  
You're the one for me and I will become the one for you- it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks because I've gone past all of that. What other people think won't ever effect how I feel.   
  
I'll make sure that one day I'll become the object of your desire. Just you wait and see.   
  
Once I had a dream we went on a date together in the park. It was a bright cheery summer's day and everything looked so fine.   
  
It was just you and me with no one else to intervene or make fun of us. We were happy, so happy just being together, letting loose, talking about anything and everything and having a great time without that bad-girl façade of yours and without anyone like Erika to annoy us.   
  
I hope you'll be able to talk to me so freely and openly as you did in that dream someday because the "you" I saw was everything I've always wanted…  
  
One day that dream will become a reality.   
  
I'll make it real- WE'LL make it real.   
  
I won't give up on you, not ever…even if it drives you crazy.   
  
===  
  
The end of part 3.  
  
;)   
  
What do you think?  
  
I little too long winded and boring or does that ending spark any interest?!  
  
TELL ME PLEASE!  
  
Read and review..  
  
I need 5 more reviews to continue, mwahahaha! 


	4. “Oh what a tangled web we weave”

o.O woah-woah-WOAH! 5 reviews in 2 days?! I wasn't expectin' this to happen so quickly  
  
Gives Metabee shaped candy to everyone  
  
Gives extra to the following reviewers  
  
Cybertron88- Oh I'll make sure EVERYONE gets tortured heheh..  
  
Ceestar- I think I'm going to enjoy driving you all insane It's part of the point of the story.  
  
Warior- heh heh heh..  
  
Nekoian- Bingo. You got the plot and thanks for that compliment.  
  
Mad-man- Interesting little comment you have there…I do hope this coupling does become your favourite. Although I have my doubts.  
  
forgot my name....()- Mwaha. The Valentine is weirder then those two!  
  
Samantha, my name, my fave- ahh. Interesting point. I'll bear that in mind.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
---  
  
Samantha's Valentine  
  
Chapter 4- "Oh what a tangled web we weave" ---  
  
SLAP!  
  
…It was dislodged from its pervious night's resting place high up between the branches of the tall sycamore trees in a neighbouring garden.  
  
It flew right down by a strong gust of wind and right into her face.  
  
"Argh!" she cried dropping the trash can in her hands. Slightly alarmed she began hitting it away with one hand "What the heck is this?"  
  
"Miss-!" her medabot began but stopped and sweat dropped as her mistress tried to claw it away in extreme annoyance.  
  
She wasn't just any girl though. Any other "normal" girl wouldn't have overreacted in such a way. This girl –just happened- to be ERIKA (and of all people too).  
  
"I'm okay Brass but whatever this is, is not!" She was just about to stuff the offending object into the tipped-over trash can until she saw what it was.  
  
"Hey…" she blinked at it, "didn't I take this picture?"  
  
Brass peeped at the picture by her side and tilted her head. In her memory she recognised the photo. "Yes you did. I remember. It was from an old scoop on the screws last summer. I wonder what it's doing out here?"  
  
"Well it's trash! I don't want a picture of Samantha. It ought to be recycled!"  
  
"But Miss Erika, wait! I think there's something on the back."  
  
"Oh?" She turned it over and there in blue ink was the message.  
  
They read it. When the meaning of it sunk in their eyes comically widened. So they read it again, again and again until…  
  
That handwriting, it looked like it belonged to...  
  
The way the writer wrote about her…  
  
They were obviously…  
  
…weird/in love with Samantha.  
  
"What the…?" Brass began.  
  
"…heck?"  
  
"Miss Erika, do you know what this means?"  
  
"Yes Brass!" She said, obviously not on the same wavelength as her medabot. She straightened up, holding the photo up like a trophy with a sparkle in her eyes, "This is our latest scoop!"  
  
She made a fist and grabbed Brass by the collar, "Finally, this may be the final blow to the Screw's reputation. We could end up splitting them up for good with this scandal. Just think! No more annoyances, no more fight picking, no Screws! This is great!"  
  
Before she could continue, they were interrupted.  
  
"Erika."  
  
Mrs Amazake was standing on the back door step staring at her daughter who was holding her scared looking medabot in an aggressive manner. Both surrounded by spilt garbage.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Both of them just stupidly blinked at her. "Erm..we were just…"  
  
Her mother sighed. "I'll clear up this mess, you two get ready. You're going to be late for school."  
  
---  
  
"Oh Samantha." She crooned.  
  
"ergh…" Samantha rolled over, still feeling groggy from her late night of being tortured by her mother.  
  
"Wakey, wakey."  
  
"…no."  
  
The covers were pulled straight off. She jumped up feeling angry at the suddenness of that trick. Before she could protest though, she saw something very scary.  
  
They were a shiny, metal, strange looking, sharp device. Being held in her mother's hand made them seem twice as menacing.  
  
To Samantha, who didn't know what they were (despite being a girl), they were some deadly looking weapon/device.  
  
To everyone else, they were just eyelash curlers.  
  
"Argh!" She was completely shocked out of her slumber. "Wha? What are they?!" she spat, backing up against the walls and jabbing a shaking finger at them.  
  
Her mother ignored her ignorance and advanced forwards, with nanny following closely behide her with a make-up bag. "This won't hurt one little bit dear." She couldn't help but grin.  
  
---  
  
"Another day of school." Moan "You know what Krosserdog? It gets a little boring sometimes just going to school every weekday. It's the same all the time. I just wish something different could happen this time."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"It must be great bein' a medabot. No school, no homework. And no boring daily routines and you can kick the ass of anyone gettin' in your way."  
  
The two walked side by side in the quiet neighbour hood as they always had done.  
  
Then very slowly the ground began to rumble. Krosserdog was the first to notice it.  
  
"Err…do you feel something?"  
  
"Erm…?" Sypke stared blankly around him. Then he noticed little pebbles near his feet shaking slightly from the movement of the earth. "Hmm.." he frowned with confusion "an earthquake?".  
  
But it didn't sound like one, it was more like a herd of charging animals coming from a distance. The sound grew louder and louder until it got close enough for Krosserdog to be able to pin point its location.  
  
"There!" he pointed straight ahead where a cloud of dust was beginning to form.  
  
"Ga." Spyke gagged before looking at his pal. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. But look!" There was another growing dust cloud coming from the other side of their path and another at a side path, all heading towards them.  
  
There was no escape.  
  
Soon they could see through the clouds of dust a rampaging gang of…school kids? One of them was the leading, running slightly ahead and heading straight for them.  
  
She was easy to distinguish as her clothes were manly pink.  
  
"SPYKE!" Erika pointed, almost crying out as if in battle. Closely behide her was a mob of sneering or grinning school students.  
  
"WAH?" He half squealed suddenly feeling frightened at the large numbers of people heading towards him. They were all just grinning or staring evilly straight at him. Being the…err…"simple" creature he was, he was scared less.  
  
Everyone halted and gathered closely around hum. Erika stepped forward looking triumphant.  
  
"Spyke, heheheh…" she repeated darkly, grinning more evilly at her victim's reaction. She held the photo up to his face.  
  
"wah? Wha? WAH…?" He looked around confused and afraid, boss wasn't him and he didn't know what to do. "What do you want with me?!"  
  
"You better tell us everything!" Erika said, pressing the picture to his nose. "…or else!"  
  
Behide her, the student's made threatening postures- making fists, punching their palms and ordering their medabots to aim at Spyke.  
  
Erika watched him whimper.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
---  
  
A few minutes later…back at a place where someone else was being tortured...  
  
"Samantha. Really." Her mother said sternly. "Don't be so silly now."  
  
"Take it off! Take it off please!" She tried to wipe the makeup off her face with her sleeve, smudging eye shadow everywhere.  
  
"Don't you want to look your best around-"  
  
"NO! I don't care about this stupid Valentine. I don't even like-"  
  
"Honestly! Don't be so childish. This person is a perfect suitor."  
  
"I don't want a suitor!" Samantha almost screamed as she ran out the house.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!"  
  
"GET HER!"  
  
"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE."  
  
"…boss."  
  
Things had just got worse.  
  
"Oh look, she's wearing make-up! Heheh…"  
  
"This the end for you Screws! We're gonna drill you in."  
  
"For good this time too!" Ready to "devour" her was a grinning, vengeful mob of Riverview High school students…many who had been bullied by the Screws at least at one point in their lives. Various students gathered round, especially from the student council, the ankle-biters and at the head of it all, leading them- Erika.  
  
Brass was at her side taping the whole thing. Spyke and Krosserdog were being held (gagged and bound) by some angry people at the back.  
  
This did not look good.  
  
And worse of all, the day had just begun. School hadn't even started.  
  
---  
  
(Later that night a the balcony of a certain someone's house)  
  
The medabot quietly inched their way towards the ground level balcony towards the figure. In a robotic hand, they were holding a draft Riverview school paper- one that was nearly finished and ready to be released at school tomorrow.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Oh!" The medabot panicked a little, turning round to the source of the voice. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay…" said the voice in that cool, calm, gentle way it ways spoke in.  
  
"Err..?" The bots stopped worrying and tilted it's head in slight confusion. "For a minute I thought you were going to be mad at me."  
  
"Don't be silly. I can't get mad at you, you're too sweet."  
  
At that, the other melted (as in "swoon" melted not "dissolve away" melted) as they handed the paper over. "I have this to give you! "  
  
"Let's see."  
  
That title. This was worrying.  
  
"No…this can't be." The whole front page bore the scandal of Samantha and her "Valentine".  
  
"What's wrong?" The other asked in concern then, after a long pause, watched the companion's face growing steely.  
  
The paper was turned over (so the story couldn't be seen) on the balcony ledge as if it offended the medabot. This was something the keeper would have to see for themselves tomorrow.  
  
"You may leave now." More like an order, then the usual appraisal.  
  
"Y-yes" The other obeyed without question- it was fascinating how easy it was for the medabot to control the other, as obediently they obeyed with no question. Was it out of love?  
  
Silently, the medabot slipped away into the shadows of the garden and back home.  
  
After a while of solitude, optical orbs began to gleam with a slight glint of red.  
  
(Medabot's POV)  
  
No…  
  
No, I'm not jealous of Samantha…of how my owner constantly obsesses over her, constantly spends every hour of the day and night just dreaming about her.  
  
To the point were I seem to fade into the background or can't ever seem to win their attention.  
  
To the point where I'm now usually left in the cupboard sleeping, as I only get activated every time a random character finds me and flips the "on" switch.  
  
No. Not even though now I feel like some old toy- locked away and being forgotten about.  
  
No. It hasn't changed me –that- much.  
  
I'm not jealous...Medabots don't get jealous.  
  
I look at the newspaper then gaze up into the night sky just…thinking.  
  
What if…? I wonder.  
  
Too late now though, I turn the article over to the scandalous story- the kind you would find in a tabloid. My owner would find out anyway, it was only a matter of time before word of this would reach us. Might as well hand this in, maybe I'll get noticed for once this week…  
  
I laugh quietly in a tone that doesn't seem to belong to me. It's sharp and sounds so callous as if I wanted this to occur.  
  
Of all the things that could happen…heheh…  
  
I look over the story again.  
  
Oh what a tangled web we weave.  
  
---  
  
End of Chapter 4!  
  
Hehe…was that amusing/confusing enough for you?  
  
Was that even amusing at all?  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Samantha: Throws a jar of moisturiser at Evil Coupler and chases after her.  
  
Evil Coupler: Runs faster then hell  
  
Samantha: Come back here! I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to MOISTURISE YOU war cry  
  
PLEASE RR! BEFORE I DIE/GET MOISTURISED.  
  
I need 5 more to carry on. 


	5. Falling

Yikes. That took a long time. I'm sure noone wants to hear excuses so "let's get on with the show!"  
  
Now to the important things…  
  
Thank you reviewers! You all (especially your reactions) make fics worth writing.  
  
Nekoian- Thanks for pointing that out ;; I've fixed the spelling errors.  
  
mad-man- Mwaha. Keep guessing!  
  
Warior- I take it you're confused. Good  
  
Cybertron88- Grins It ain't him if that's what you're thinking.  
  
Samantha- These kids want revenge on the Screws for what they've done (bulling them, trashing their medabots, etc) so they were willing to go overboard to get it.  
  
Hell, I wouldn't mind gagging and tying up my arch enemy Nico2! (Just kidding- you're cool, just finish off your story "Feeling Special" and you won't get hurt ).  
  
Kiumu-Ro-Ku-Bee- Hehe…you'll see later. ;)  
  
Voldo- Heheh, I love your review ;)  
  
c.k.- Excellent. I hope this chapter drives you more insane.  
  
Harmonic Dawn- You think it's Sypke? Read this!  
  
Last but by far least- Queen of fire and chaos- Gomen! Sorry to scare you. I've been real busy that's all. But now I'm back with this-  
  
Samantha's Valentine  
  
Chapter 5- Falling…  
  
No.  
  
NO.  
  
NO. NO. NO.  
  
This was NOT supposed to happen.  
  
The article lays on the carpet, palely lit in the early morning sunlight on the floor before me. Knuckles turn white as they are clenched into tighter fists, shaking on my lap.  
  
Spyke?  
  
They think it's Spyke?  
  
Is this true Samantha? Do you really like Spyke? You know now that I care for you more then anyone else can. I've made it known to you that I want you more then anyone else.  
  
-I think.-  
  
So…  
  
Why? Why do this to me?  
  
Is this your way of trying to get rid of me?  
  
-I ask.-  
  
You could have told me.  
  
Eyes stare down and widen in uncertain-realisation.  
  
If...If you really don't like me then all you had to do was just say so.  
  
-I choke out.-  
  
Slowly, the heat builds up in my throat, spreading to my eyes until they begin to water. I can't stop myself crying and more tears well up in growing frustration.  
  
You could have told me. I wouldn't have minded if you said you liked..  
  
-I lie.-  
  
Slowly, I curl up into myself to cover my face with cupped hands. These hands masking an expression of pain and the hints of anger.  
  
Why am I crying? It's so unlike me to do so yet…  
  
I raise my head slightly and further out in front of me I can see a blurred, familiar shadow moving it's hand, reaching to my shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
The medabot stops for a moment and in the uncomfortable silence, moves away.  
  
"As you wish…"  
  
And the door gently clicks shut leaving me in solitude.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
A random schoolgirl giggles in the background. "Revenge on The Screws!"  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me."  
  
"Quit whining. We just want some information." Erika said. She was starting to get a little bored of this game. Spyke didn't seem to have any idea who this Valentine was.  
  
"…and revenge for what you guys did to my medabot, heheheh…"  
  
"You KNOW who it is. You're just not telling us."  
  
"I don't know anything!" Spyke protested not daring to escape.  
  
"Then we'll just have to assume it's you!" Erika finally exclaimed wearily and in triumph. A scandal was a scandal. For years The Screws picked on dating couples in the school- teasing them constantly, ro-battling them when they were dates and ruining them. Now it was their turn.  
  
"Yeah!" A chorus of cheers went up amongst the students.  
  
"No! Please no." He lamely whined.  
  
"Then you'll tell us who it is!" Erika jabbed him in the face.  
  
"I told you. I don't know Jack!"  
  
The head of the student council, ankle biters and Erika all glanced at each other with conspiring looks.  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
"You're going to let me free?" Spyke asked hopefully.  
  
"No." The student council head said, placing a fist into his upturned hand. "It's going to be YOU!"  
  
"Yis...dis will cwause gweat scandal between the Scwews!" An ankle biter added sinisterly.  
  
"No…" Came a defeated groan. Finally poor Spyke sank further down onto the floor half crying in a state of despair that looked just plain comical.  
  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
  
Spyke trudged back home slowly.  
  
Life seemed pretty unfair. Even a normal, boring day of school was better then this.  
  
"ohhh…" he whined rubbing his sore butt as it had been dragged around all over the place.  
  
Henry walked towards the medabot. "You know, it's nearly closing time. How long is your master going to be sitting there drinking away? Is he alright? He looks kinda depressed."  
  
"Ahh, he got rejected by a lover he had his eye on.", the bot replied pretending not to know too much "But at least gulping excess root beer can't harm him. Thank goodness he's too young to drink alcohol."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna talk to him. Somebody's gotta snap him out of his senses. This isn't some smoky old bar where he can get drunk over some love problems." Henry walked closer to the other boy who was slumped over a pile of crushed root beer cans. In one hand he was swirling his 20th (or was it the 36th?) drink. "Hey budd-"  
  
"Shut up." He snapped before Henry could get his words out.  
  
"What?" Henry took offence, "I was only-"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"ALONE."  
  
A vein on Henry's forehead began to throb a little. That was a –little- rude. Let's try again.  
  
"Comon'-"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE."  
  
"Now-"  
  
"I SAID." Began the boy, getting up and walking right up to him so he could yell in his face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"FINE!" Henry shouted back, comically angry, as the other boy sat back down into the same position he originally was. "I was only trying to help you out. Be like that!"  
  
And with that, he went back to the fridge and walked back to the boy dropping all the root beer cans that were left around him. He switched the lights off then locked up the Hop Mart store and left.  
  
"Hey…HEY!" The medabot called out desperately, banging on the window, "Please don't leave us here!"  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Samantha: ARGH.  
  
EC: Yes. "ARGH" I agree.  
  
Samantha: So you're gonna stop torturing me?  
  
No. I mean "ARGH", that last chapter had too many silly typos.  
  
EC: Samantha: X/  
  
Anyway, RR!  
  
Your feedback is what I write for. 


	6. desperately for you

On with the show, I've stalled enough as it is. Sadly, this madness can't last forever. ;p  
---  
  
Samantha's Valentine  
  
Chapter 6- ...desperately for you.  
  
---  
  
It was getting dark and the heavy clouds hung over Riverview as Samantha watched the heavens blankly. Raindrops pattered noisily onto her bedroom window as the wispy grey clouds moved slowly by.  
  
The weatherman was always wrong.  
  
-Ring ring- the phone sounded in the background, droning on and on.  
  
It was the 8th time today. That Valentine just wouldn't quit.  
  
-beep- "Hello..." her mother's pre-recorded voice answered the call. Samantha carried on staring into the clouds. She had lay there in her pyjamas on the same spot on the floor for an hour now.  
  
-beep- "Samantha." The familiar voice crackled on the answering machine.  
  
She immediately reached over to the receiver, lifted it and put it down again.  
  
"Please. Just go away." She said weakly, rolling onto her side. Maybe this pesky kid would give up now. On the table the clock ticked slowly until it reached 10 p.m.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
Samantha had never felt so tired and weary. Ever since Erika had published the newspaper and that damn story Samantha had kept getting calls day and night. Letters and flowers were mailed to her every night as a sign of this Valentine's undying affection. They were sickly but with each message, the feelings behind each one became more stronger and desperate to the point where Samantha couldn't bear to read them.  
  
She knew these letters were written with genuine emotions.  
  
She told Peppercat that it was because she hated this person and was sick of the whole damn thing. She said she threw away those letters with disgust.  
  
But the real reason was- she nearly cried.  
  
Yes...

She nearly cried.  
  
But it was something she would never ever admit.  
  
Why? Why you? Why did -you- choose to love me?  
  
Now she was so confused. She found that she could sympathise with this valentine as she had felt like this before. This feeling of helplessness and desperate longing was described so vividly, it brought flashbacks of how she once felt straight back to her.  
  
For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Boss..." Peppercat sighed. She felt drained of all energy too.  
  
The recorded message played again.  
  
Maybe...just maybe I should... She closed her yes and propped herself on one arm.  
  
"Samantha..." the voice on the other end of the phone, said softly in a pleading tone.  
  
This time she didn't move.  
  
"Please, hear me out..."  
  
Still she didn't say anything. In the silence, rain drops splattered gently down onto the glass.

"Please..."

Something inside her finally snapped.  
  
This is it. She rubbed her forehead in mild frustration.

No more torture. This Valentine is a problem. "This Valentine is like any other problem we've ever had."  
  
"Yes." Peppercat began, her eyes gleaming with the knowledge of the evitable. "And you know how we deal with them."  
  
They looked at each other; both knowing what had to be done.  
  
Samantha sat up and nodded to her medabot. "Right. We have to end this, once and for all."  
  
She picked up the phone and went numb.  
  
"Samantha!" the Valentine called out excitedly.  
  
She weakened at the sound of the voice. It was all hopeful, wishful and soft...

"No. I can't do this", she thought. She'ld never say this out loud.  
  
"Samantha. Please. Please answer me..."  
  
She sat there with her knuckles turning white as she closed her eyes not knowing what to say. Slowly she began to replace the receiver.

"No..."

Samantha stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes opened wide.

This kid was...crying?

A wave of regret began to wash over her. She couldn't just leave it like this. She had to respond.

"I'm listening."  
  
There was a brief pause and then voice on the other end exclaimed with an affectionate sigh. "Oh...", they replied gratefully.  
  
---  
  
Peppercat silently turned round and left the room, leaving them to chatter alone.  
  
Secretly, she knew what was going on inside Samantha's heart.

At first Peppercat was scared. It could end up going horribly wrong, like it did with Nathan. She never wanted Samantha to leave her like that again.  
  
However.  
  
This time things might turn out to be different.  
  
She read those letters that Boss now kept under her bed. She read about the Valentine's hopes and dreams of them being together and now she knew the true reason to why Samantha couldn't bear to read another word of it. This was how she felt when she liked Nathan. That and a lot more.  
  
This was actually...  
  
...real...  
  
But more importantly these letters didn't exclude her. This Valentine loved Peppercat and didn't leave her out of anything. In the imaginary scenes of their dream dates, Peppercat was there. At parties, anniversaries they'd eventually have and walks in the park she was actually included.  
  
It really touched her deeply.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Maybe this isn't so bad after all.  
  
---  
  
"A Robattle." Samantha said- not asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If...if I win then you'll have to leave me alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please. You can do better. Find somebody else."  
  
There was a quiet moment as the Valentine considered this.  
  
"You make this sound as if you'll win. But, if I win?" the voice asked with curiosity.  
  
"Then..."  
  
"...you'll have to go on a date with me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No. No complaining. If this is the only way I can get you to be my girl then so be it."  
  
Samantha slyly smiled. "You don't know what you're up against."  
  
"I've watched you ro-battle enough times to become your worthy opponent."  
  
"Fine then. The battle field will be the local park. Meet me there in three days, 7 in the morning."  
  
"..."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"No. Not at all. I'll see you there. **I'm gonna win this**."

That last sentence sent a small shiver down Samantha's spine.   
  
-duuuu-  
  
But before she could reply to this, the phone went dead.  
  
"This is it", Samantha thought with the receiver still in her hand. She looked up into the clearing sky and gazed on in determination.  
  
"I won't lose."  
  
---  
  
Brass and Erika woke up with a start and almost screamed.  
  
The window had been opened and the wind was blowing the curtains around an eerie figure.  
  
Purple eyes gleamed.  
  
"P...Peppercat?" Erika mouthed.  
  
Peppercat laughed in an icy tone. "Listen."  
  
Erika's hair stood one her back. Both Brass and she couldn't speak.  
  
"I have your latest scoop..."  
  
---  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6.  
  
YES. I KNOW this chapter was mushy, lovey-dovey but bear with me! This was written in 2 hours (and I'm damn "proud" of it).  
  
Evil Ikki: Big headed..  
  
EC: Well actually. I'm not proud of it. This chapter is probably loaded with typos and recurring descriptions/sentences. If it is, please tell me.  
  
Okay guys and gals, in the next chapter you'll find out who this Valentine is .  
  
I Promise.  
  
It's about time I stopped torturing you all. The characters need a slice of it too.  
  
Samantha: AS IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH!  
  
Ikki: Thank god it's you and not me...anymore.  
  
EC: HAHAHA! That's what you think!

Ikki: O.O


	7. Into insanity

Well thank you all!  
  
This must be the chapter you've all been waiting for.  
  
The name of the Valentine will finally be revealed.  
  
Read and let the fun begin!  
  
---  
  
Samantha's Valentine  
  
Chapter 7- ...Into insanity.  
  
---  
  
This was it.  
  
Samantha stood on the edge of the fountain tensely, scanning the area for any signs of this Valentine. They said one night ago on the phone they'd take a borrowed limousine with smoked-up windows to the park to make a grand entrance.  
  
"What a show off." she thought trying to cover up her nervousness. She knew this wouldn't be as easy as it may seem. This opponent was fighting with a strong passion and desire to win. They were serious.

This duo didn't seem like much to a lot of people- some thought they were a joke but would have never expected them to be so tough. Samantha knew better though. She had spent time with them before this all happened and she knew both the medafighter and medabot were both hard to defeat.  
  
On the other hand, Erika was having the time of her life- her newspaper had never been so popular before! All the students of Riverview had turned up to see this. A huge crowd accumulated at the park to watch the big match between Samantha and this mysterious, strange Valentine.

Everyone had made bets on who this Valentine would be.

"I think it's Ikki! He's always trying to secretly hang around her."

"I bet it's Koji. I saw them hugging at that huge party a year ago."

"As if! It's Rintaro. He's werid, dude. I should know, we're related."

Erika knew...well at least she thought she knew. Looking over the crowd, she could tell by some faces that certain individuals had knowledge of this secret.

She never revealed who it was in her newspaper article because she wasn't sure. On top of that, this person was too werid...if it really was them then it would be all too strange.  
  
"Brass, are you ready with the camera? This story is gonna be huge!"  
  
"Off course Miss."  
  
Sypke and Sloan were both sitting on the fountain edge- Sypke praying for them to show up- both praying for boss to win.  
  
The tension grew until suddenly a few gasps were heard from the crowd nearest to the park gates.  
  
Erika turned round and gaped. "They're here! They're here Brass, roll the film!"  
  
Slowly, a shiny black limousine with blacked-out windows pulled into the area.  
  
"3, 2, 1!" Brass began.

"This is Erika Amazake reporting live from the local park."  
  
The grand car stopped and people around it cleared a visible path from the vehicle to Samantha. Samantha turned round and jumped down from the ledge. "So…" she thought, "…you've made your grand entrance. And now I'll promise you a grand defeat when I finish you off!"  
  
"Ready Peppercat?"  
  
"Ready Boss." she nodded.  
  
"Boss…" Samantha stopped and turned to see Spyke tugging on her sleeve.  
  
"You've gotta win this." said Sloan who was speaking up in this serious time, "for The Screws."  
  
Samantha nodded and made a fist. "For the Screws."  
  
Things were looking grim for them. Their reputation now depended on this match. Only a victory could save them from a lifetime of humiliation.  
  
Erika, standing in-between the black limousine and Samantha carried on commentating. "Here, we are about to witness one of Riverview's biggest ro-battles. This is going to be a heated match with high stakes!"  
  
The camera moved to Samantha and Peppercat walking towards the centre in all seriousness.  
  
"On one side, we have Samantha, the leader of the Screws with her medabot Peppercat."  
  
Then the camera moved towards the car door. A member of the crowd felt obliged to open it for them.  
  
The Valentine and a medabot stepped out.  
  
"And on the other side," Erika continued, "we have-" she gasped in surprise.  
  
"What?!" she thought. "No way!" Erika shook her head and looked again. No. Her eyesight was fine, it was THEM. It really was THEM.  
  
"And on the other side," she started again, "We have...  
  
DRUMROLL  
  
...the legendary Medafighter...

...Karin of Rosewood School and her medabot Neutranurse!"  
  
The crowd was stunned and were shocked into silence.  
  
"Thank you Koji." she said as she turned to the boy who had just opened the door for her.  
  
Koji looked so tired and depressed, too many late nights at Hopmart and excessive root beer drinking had taken it's toll. He stared sadly at her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Karin frowned in determination. "I love this girl and I'll do whatever it takes to date her."  
  
"Ohh.." Koji sank to the ground as Karin walked past. He (as well as all the guys from Rosewood school) started to sob in despair. "Karin..." they moaned.  
  
"So…" began Samantha walking up to her opponent, "...ready?".  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. I'll win this!"  
  
"Oh? And what makes you think so?"  
  
"Because I've never lost a ro-battle in my life."  
  
"Well I'm gonna change that!" Samantha said heatedly.  
  
"I'd love to see you try." Karin was defiantly confident. She grinned, almost smirking. Samantha's glare faltered slightly as she grimaced back.  
  
None of them were willing to lose. This match promised to be intense.  
  
Suddenly, a flower bush beside them exploded! Mr Referee jumped out in a shower of petals, dressed as a daisy.  
  
Both of them remained deadly still.

The wind stirred their hair, blowing it gently pass their faces as Karin grinned and Samantha frowned in the silence.  
  
"What?" Mr Referee blinked, raising an eyebrow. "That always makes people jump."  
  
"Get on with it." Samantha demanded, impatient to begin.  
  
"Okay. The rules are simple-"  
  
Karin raised her hand. "We know them." She interuptted in an almost sinister manner.  
  
Mr Referee starting sweating.  
  
"But his time. We're rewriting part of the rules."  
  
He gulped again. "Okay..fine with me."  
  
Everyone had read Erika's newspaper and knew about this.  
  
"The first Medabot to cease function loses. If Peppercat is knocked out first then Samantha will have to go out on a date with me."  
  
"But", said Samantha, "when I knock out Neutranurse first, you're going to leave us alone!"  
  
A hundred eyes where fixed on them, all mouths gaping.

The crowd were still getting over the shock.

The boys from Rosewood were still crying.

"What?" Mr Referee blinked again and stared at Karin. "Well, gee, I didn't know you-"  
  
"Get on with it." Samantha snapped.  
  
Mr Referee jumped. "Right! Medafighters ready?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"ROBATTLE!"  
  
---  
  
End of this part.  
  
Now.  
  
YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!  
  
This is the time to separate the reviewers who don't mind this idea and those who do!

I want any reaction (in your review). Comments, single words, flames...anything!  
  
Koji, Ikki, Rintaro, Samantha and various male Rosewood students with flaming wooden sticks start stalking towards EC.  
  
Puts on a fireproof suit, napkin and a helmet. Shakes fist.  
  
BRING.  
  
IT.  
  
ON!  
  
;)


	8. Samantha Vs Valentine

I read every single review.  
  
I loved every one of them from Warior's "That came way the Hell outta left field" (nice term) to Blood Angel Kira's "FREAKY…" None of you have disappointed me, even those who think I'm crazy ;)  
  
You're all great!!  
  
---  
  
Samantha's Valentine  
  
Chapter 8- Samantha Vs. Valentine  
  
---  
  
"NEUTRANURSE!"  
  
"GO PEPPERCAT!" They commanded simultaneously.  
  
"Get ready." Karin grinned as her medabot stood gracefully watching Peppercat charging towards her.  
  
"PEPPERCAT! Use the special move we made- NOVA CLAW!"  
  
Peppercat screeched and her eyes and armour gleamed. She leapt high up into the air, a single claw outstretched crackling with electricity.  
  
"Now!" Karin commanded.  
  
Neutranurse raised both her arms together and generated a glowing white shield.  
  
Peppercat's claw hit it sharply with a loud clash. The electricity sizzled brightly with Neutranurse's energy.  
  
The crowd started cheering at the fantastic light show.  
  
"Woah!" "Go Peppercat!" "Go Karin!" they cheered in awe as the light shone brighter.  
  
But still, Peppercat was not getting through the barrier.  
  
"Crack that shield." Samantha commanded.  
  
"Right." The cat bot slashed heavily at the barrier, knocking Neutranurse back a few steps with the impact. She collapsed onto one knee as she kept attacking. The ground beneath began to crack where the shield was being forced down.  
  
"She's weakening!" Samantha smirked, "Full power now."  
  
Peppercat slammed her other claw onto the shield.  
  
"ARGH." Cried the two bots.  
  
The energy in the collision blew them apart with a loud boom.  
  
The explosion could have been seen half a mile away from the park. A dust cloud was rising high up into the air.  
  
The smoke began to clear as the crowd looked round and began to panic.  
  
"Watch out!" Belmont shielded Erika and Brass from some of the flying debris as kids around them began to step back and run.  
  
Karin and Samantha were the only ones who were unfazed.  
  
As the dust started to clear a figure in the sky became visible, swiftly coming down.  
  
It was Peppercat.  
  
Gracefully, she tumble-turned and landed on both feet just behide Samantha, her claws still crackling with electricity.  
  
"Please", Samantha thought, looking on in uncertainty. "Please let that surge of power be enough to finish her off." It was a pretty desperate move using so much energy like that. It was one that she only used against tough opponents she didn't quite know how to deal with.  
  
The scene cleared and in the centre, everyone could see a large crater in the concrete. There in the middle was a crumpled up figure- Neutranurse.  
  
It seemed all too easy though, the match couldn't end this quickly. Samantha couldn't hear any medals clinking on the floor and that could only mean…  
  
Neutranurse was still in the game. She was kneeling on one knee with her head down.  
  
Glowing.  
  
"What…?" Samantha gasped.  
  
"Hm-hm-hm-hm…" She looked at Karin who was smugly chuckling.  
  
Erika and the whole crowd were amazed. Neutranurse was untouched, still clean and seemed even stronger.  
  
"Thank you for that energy boost." Karin grinned.  
  
"What?" Samantha's eyes widened with realisation. Neutranurse could absorb Peppercat's electricity based attacks with her shield. With each one, she would grow stronger. She looked down onto her medawatch. "75 energy remaining." This was not good.  
  
"Peppercat!" she called out, "Listen. Neutranurse can drain your electrical energy. Switch to hand-to-hand combat!"  
  
"Right Boss." Peppercat charged again.  
  
She didn't even wait for Neutranurse to stand up and leapt at her with her fist, in a move that would be powerful enough to knock her out.  
  
"Use one of her moves." said Karin.  
  
Neutranurse gently rolled over and flipped back onto her feet- all done in one fluid, calm motion as if she were doing the ballet.  
  
"What!" Samantha's eye's widened as she recognised the style of dance.  
  
Peppercat missed and somersaulted onto the ground with a growl. She instantly leapt at her target again with her claws outstretched, ready to strangle Neutranurse.  
  
The nurse bot knelt and caught both her claws. She flipped Peppercat over her and bolted off the ground using Peppercat as a pivot. As she touched the floor she tossed Peppercat over and hard into a concrete wall.  
  
Her eyes started to glow red. "Peppercat." She thought, disappointed. "You can do much better then that."  
  
The crowd admired the show, at how gracefully Neutranurse was both dancing and fighting with skill.  
  
"21 damage…" Samantha's watch stated but she was too shocked to listen.  
  
"Those. Those are my ballet moves!"  
  
"Yes." Karin smiled. "I've watched you dance enough to be able to memorise them. Your moves are going to help me win my dream date." She winked.  
  
Samantha stared back in horror.  
  
This...this couldn't be! Karin was serious. She had trained Neutranurse well. Electrical attacks and hand-to-hand fighting techniques failed to do any damage.  
  
What else could she do?!  
  
---  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
It's about time this fic had some action!  
  
That will do for a start as it's the first robattle scene I've ever written. Criticism and reviews would be helpful. 


	9. Victory

Chapter 9 

A View into a Victory

That was some vacation.

I love all your reviews. All of them!

---

Samantha is everything I ever wanted.

I don't care about those rich kids who send me gifts, shower me with complements and presents.

How I can't stand to be held by one of them any longer.

I want a girl.

A real girl.

Just like you.

One day, you'll hold me in your arms.

"No!" Samantha screamed.

How could she be losing! And to an opponent like this too.

Peppercat couldn't land a single blow. Her energy reserves were beginning to run low, partly from that first desperate attack and the damage her opponent was effortlessly causing.

She stared at the two in hopelessness. Hand to hand combat wasn't working, all electrical attacks were being absorbed. "Think fast!" she thought. "There has to be a way to defeat them."

Erika in the background started excitedly on her commentary. Each and every sentence drilling into Samantha's nerves. "The Screws are being drilled in!"

She clenched her fists tighter as Peppercat was kicked upwards by her opponent's back flip.

"Looks like a victory ensured to-"

"That's it!" Samantha awakened to the realisation, interrupting Erika. "These moves are my moves. I know them inside out." She thought.

She watched as Neutranurse toyed around with Peppercat.

"Which means…" she grinned as Neutranurse side stepped in rhythm, "they're completely predictable!"

"Peppercat, feint lunge!"

And just as she thought, Neutranurse began to somersault to the side. Peppercat faked her attack perfectly, only going halfway.

"Leg strike to the side immediately!"

She swung her legs round and caught Neutranurse by the shoulders. Neutranurse was knocked to the ground.

"No!" Karin cried.

Samantha grinned "Look who's laughing now!"

She could see and predict every dance move Neutranurse was going to make and every direction it would take her.

Peppercat kept on faking attacks stopping halfway to carry out Samantha's commands.

"69 damage." Karin's medawatch said as she realised this.

"Pull back Neutranurse! Pull back and heal."

"Oh no you don't!" Samantha yelled out another quick command, "Feint Tail slash!"

Neutranurse leapt away in the direction Samantha knew she would.

"Iron claw to the right!"

Contact!

Peppercat's claw dug deep right into Neutranurse's chest cavity.

Samantha's eye's widened with excitement and madness.

"You've got her now! Break off her head."

Erika and some other kids were horrified.

Victory, she needed a victory! And she didn't care how she would attain it.

Peppercat's grip tightened and her eyes glowed red. She placed her other claw onto Neutranurse's upper chest and began breaking her apart.

Neutranurse screeched as her head jerked upwards.

Karin stared grimly and spoke quietly into her medawatch. "Do it."

The bots began to glow.

"What! What's happening?" Samantha had a bad feeling about this. "Pull out Peppercat! Pull out!"

But it was too late.

Neutranurse kept Peppercat's hands in place with her own. Her eyes too began to glow as she discharged electricity into Peppercat.

"Boss! I can't." as she carried on pulling Neutranurse apart.

"Break her two before she can do anything else!" Samantha was desperate to win. She was trembling now.

"Warning. Warning." Both medawatches warned, "Electricity overload."

Both medabots were discharging electricity now. Crackles of light like lightening began to circle around them as the air became static.

Belmont jerked Erika and Brass back narrowly avoiding being hit by one. The news camera began malfunctioning.

Neutranurse was in pain. A connective wire in her neck broke.

She screamed as she lost control of the power surge. An orb of blinding light began to form around them.

"NEUTRANURSE!" Karin cried, tears streaming down her face.

Samantha was rigid. She couldn't move. She just kept staring into the growing light.

Kids around started backing away to avoid being hit by the stray sparks. The flooring beneath them began cracking up as the electricity pounded them.

"Move back!" Mr Referee commanded, "This is too dangerous."

Only Karin and Samantha stayed still, now staring at each other.

Both medabots were in pain. Peppercat couldn't handle the overload of energy. Another wire snapped in Neutranurse's neck as she was torn apart.

"Neutranurse…" Peppercat whispered softly so only they could hear.

"Peppercat. You. You can't possibly want this date to happen, right?" Her grip tightened on Peppercat's claws. "I never want to go back into storage. I never want to be forgotten again!"

Peppercat didn't speak for a while.

"Peppercat?"

"Neutranurse…" she looked directly into the bot's eyes. "We're both just following commands, just like any other ro-battle. But in the end it's all going to be okay. Whatever the outcome may be."

The light shone so brightly they couldn't she see the two bots anymore.  
"Warning. Warning." Their medawatches repeated. "99 damage. Critical Head part damage." "Electricity overload. Short-circuiting."

The dome of light finally engulfed them, but they couldn't move.

Samantha felt the charges run through her and sank to the floor clutching her heart. She was slowly being electrocuted.

The world seemed to go silent. In the background she dimly heard Karin and the two medabots crying out.

The light dome suddenly collapsed and swirled into a column of light, extending towards the heavens.

The clouds above began to stir and thundered as the electricity hit them.

It was the final attack.

In the distance, the people of Riverview were still staring. Everyone had stopped to watch as the column of light dissipated and broke up into small sparks. It was certainly a rare sight to behold.

At the centre of it all, two medabots lay on their sides crackling with electricity.

Mr Referee, Erika, Brass and everyone else stood in silence from the sidelines waiting for the scene to clear.

Clink

In the stillness of it all a medal could be heard falling to the ground.

It was over.  
---

End of Chapter 9

EC: Grins evilly  
Karin and Samantha!  
EC: Review please.


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 10 

---

**Samantha's Valentine**

Chapter 10- A Final Victory

It's a song fic halfway through.

The names above the lyric lines show who they refer to.

---

And she sat there not knowing what to do. She had lost.

Everything she wanted. Everything she had wanted…it was all ruined.

She couldn't blink. She couldn't move.

A tear streamed down her cheek.

When did she start crying?

"And the winner is!" Mr Referee called out.

But she was too shocked to listen.

All she could do was stare at the body of her medabot laying there in the dust, looking so pale and greyed. The medal glinted on the ground.

The first few droplets of rain began to fall.

In the background noise, Erika called out her announcement to the television camera. Now the whole of Riverview knew. Shame would befall her.

Nobody.

Absolutely nobody had ever won against her.

She was unbeatable.

And that was why she earned the title of "The legendary Medafighter".

And now Samantha knew why.

Neutranurse was still healing herself. Small sparks came out from the sides of her damaged neck but she was still barely functional.

Why couldn't she have seen it before?

Neutranurse couldn't be defeated by Peppercat. She kept healing herself after and during each attack.

"Samantha." Karin was kneeling down in front of her now. She reached out a hand to cup her cheek and lift it up towards her.

Samantha's blank eyes widened and she broke away.

"No!" she breathed heavily. She pointed at Karin. "Don't touch me!"

Still, Karin walked towards her.

"No! Don't touch me!" She screamed and broke into a run.

_(Samantha)_

_All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said_

She ran.

She ran on and on, blocking out the voice of her valentine calling out from behind her.

The rain fell fast and heavy.

But noone in the park moved. They just watched as Samantha ran out of the gates and into the streets of Riverview.

Rain splattered upwards as her trainers hit the wet ground hard.

_(Karin)  
This is not enough_

Karin followed after her.

Erika and Brass were the first to move, Belmont, Ikki then a whole crowd of kids followed them.

_(Samantha)  
I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because _

_(Karin) Being with you has opened my eyes _

_(Both) Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

"Wait!" Karin called out catching up to her.

Samantha caught a glimpse of her out the corner of her eye and clutched her head turning away.

"No…How could it end like this!" She sank to her knees feeling weak.

"Samantha." Karin breathed.

But before she could continue, the crowd from the park came into view running behide them.

Erika led the way.

Samantha got to her feet aware of Brass still filming. "I can't be humiliated like this."

She broke free of Karin's grip on her arm and turned into the next alley before everyone could catch up to her.

Tightly closing her eyes, she ran faster.

_(Samantha)  
I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

It was a dead end.

She had ran into a dead-end alleyway.

She turned round and saw Karin standing at the entrance, soaked in rain.

_(Karin)  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free (nobody else so we can be free)_

She's beautiful…

Karin extended a hand to Samantha and walked towards her.

Samantha backed away feeling scared.

_(Samantha)  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said (Karin)  
This is not enough This is not enough!_

_(Samantha)  
All the things she said All the things she said_

Samantha backed up further into the alley until she reached a fence blocking her from going any further.

_(Samantha)  
All the things she said All the things she said_

She looked round almost frantically to see people everywhere gathering around them.

Everyone, looking out the windows, surrounding them. Staring at them.

She could feel her own shame weighing down on her.

The shame of losing.

The shame of becoming this girl's prize.

What was to happen to become of her now?

The Screws, the old times, her daily life, what everyone thought about her.

It would all change.

That was a price too high to pay.

Though people were staring, noone was mocking her.

They could tell the kind of emotional turmoil she was going through and strangely the school kid's thoughts were with her.

Yes they hated her. Yes, they hated the Screws.

But this.

Losing your dignity like this…

It was not quite what everyone was wishing for.

_(Samantha)  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

Her hands gripped the wire of the fencing behind her.

The boys of Rosewood school stared sadly at Karin.

_(Karin)  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain Come in over my face,_

Samantha lifted her face to the sky not caring how soaked she was. The rain fell and moved around the curves of her cheeks and clothes.

_(Samantha)  
wash away all the shame_

By now all the kids had gathered onto the edges of the rooftops above them and behide the fence on the other end of the alley.

Noone could speak, they were all speechless.

All eyes were fixed upon them.

_(Karin)  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

Karin started walking towards her again.

Her thoughts turned solemn. "Let the whole world witness…"

_(Samantha)  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head!_

Samantha clutched her head again and turned away as Karin placed both hands on her shoulders.

No.

She didn't feel the same way!

A thousand words Karin had wrote to her flashed through her mind.

She could ever possibly feel the same way!

No.

This could never work out. Never!

But she knew deep down truly what she really felt.

Karin leaned in to give her a kiss.

_(Both)  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said_

Slap

Samantha slapped her hard.

She couldn't let this –girl- touch her.

Karin fell to the ground holding her cheek.

Samantha wanted to run but there was nowhere else to go.

_(Karin)  
Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind_

Karin got up again.

Slap

Samantha slapped her back down.

Again Karin got up.

Slap

Again Samantha slapped her back down.

_(Samantha)  
Daddy looking at me Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?_

Erika flinched at each slap Karin received. Without knowing, tears streamed down her face.

Some people watched, silently crying or shielded their eyes away.

"I don't want this." Samantha said weakly as she hit her again. "I…I…"

All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head

But this time she didn't do anything when Karin got up again.

She was crying.

Both of them were crying. Karin smiled gently with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me back…"

The sound of falling rain continued through the silence.

A hand touched her arm.

It was Samantha's.

_All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said_

Peppercat placed a hand on Neutranurse. She had been healed by Spyke and Sloan who were now sitting on the fountain ledge with their heads down. What was to become of them now?

"It's okay" she said to Neutranurse. "You'll see. In the end, it'll be okay."

They didn't speak.

Neutranurse leaned on her for support and began to heal her.

_This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said_

Everyone in the alleyway just couldn't tear their eyes away.

They knew they shouldn't be watching.

The robattle was over.

And everything ended.

With a kiss.

---

End of Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The song (All the things she said) DOES NOT belong to me. It belongs to TATU.

Reactions.

Please.

---

Note: I had never wanted Samantha to win. Using Tatu's song to turn this into a song fic near the end was partly why I wrote this. In fact, the song "All the things she said" by Tatu was mainly what inspired me to write this fanfic. Listen to the song. And try and picture the events.

It's what I did.

There will be a final chapter after this.

If you want I can go into great depths on the kiss scene. (Both them and their medabots kiss- it would make a great dramatic ending scene). I wanted to do a flash movie on this chapter haha!

But…that would be taking it a bit too far.


End file.
